Modern electronic devices, such as computers, portable electronic devices etc., have ever increasing storage capabilities. The storage capability can be provided by local storage devices and also by remote storage devices accessible over a wired or wireless network, such as a LAN or the Internet. The capacity of these local and remote storage devices is continually increasing, thereby allowing users to store increasing amounts of user content, such as increasing numbers of documents. Managing the storage of user content is increasingly difficult.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.